Peyton Charles
Peyton Charles was a major recurring character of iZombie ''in the first two seasons. As of Season 3, she has been promoted to a main character. Peyton is Liv's best friend, sorority sister (Mu Theta Zeta) and roommate. She works as an Assistant District Attorney for the King County Prosecuting Attorney's Office. Early Life She graduated from University of Washington with Liv and Major Lilywhite. Season One In the Pilot, Peyton is introduced as Liv's best friend and roommate. She stages an intervention, disguised as a traditional "pot-luck Tuesday", in order to confront Liv about her startling behavioral changes and her lifestyle. She's convinced Liv has post-traumatic stress disorder from the boat incident, and urges her to seek When Liv makes an effort later in the episode, she's pleased. In Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?, Peyton walks in on Liv and Major, who are talking after he brings over a box of Liv's things from his place. Major offers Liv their unused engagement gifts, and Peyton suggests bringing over the juicer. When he leaves, Liv reprimands Peyton for asking for it, but Peyton quickly reminds Liv that she broke his heart. When Liv suggests that he shouldn't come over anymore, Peyton asks if it's because it's too hard for her, effectively pointing out that it shouldn't be if Liv was really okay with being apart. While she means well, she is unknowing of Liv's condition and doesn't understand why they can't be together. Later in the episode, when Liv is experiencing Javier's traits, she asks Peyton about an ugly piece of art on the wall. Peyton reveals a bit about who they were before Liv was turned, mentioning that they used the Louvre as a place of exercise because it was raining outside and they wanted to get in some cardio. Peyton thought it had been fun. In The Exterminator, Peyton is revealed to be an assistant district attorney, working on a breakthrough case. She asks Liv to help her put together her cross examination, "like old times", and Liv agrees. During the practice cross examination, she reveals a picture that triggers one of Liv's visions. When Liv returns from an outing, Peyton shows her a video of Major and an unknown woman kissing at a party. Since Liv is experiencing sociopathic tendencies due to ingesting the brain matter of a sociopath, she doesn't react the way Peyton expects, impressing, but concerning her. Later, Peyton returns home to find Liv working tediously. She voices her surprise at her case being reopened, so to speak, as she had been sure the suspect in custody had been the murderer. Liv says that someone else had the murder weapon, and that one of the angles wasn't fully investigated, something she'd only know if she had looked at one of Peyton's confidential files. Peyton then accuses Liv of not caring about derailing her career, and not caring about her friends and family. When the case is finally figured out, Peyton persuades the real suspect to accept a plea deal, saving her career and putting Liv back in her good graces. At the end of the episode, when Liv can finally feel again, Peyton is seen holding Liv close as she cries over Major, looking as if she wants to cry herself. In Flight of the Living Dead, Peyton calls Liv crying and tells Liv that their friend from College died in a sky diving accident. Together they look through Holly's Facebook photos and exchange stories about her. They later attend Holly's funeral along with Major. In Dead Air, Peyton arrives at the police station to get Major released from jail. Peyton meets Ravi while waiting for Major. Later when Liv arrives home Peyton questions Liv about her dating life and Liv asks Peyton about her love life for Ravi. Ravi calls Peyton to ask her out on a date and Liv encourages her to say yes. In Astroburger, Peyton and Ravi have their first date which is crashed by Liv and Major. it is revealed here that Peyton is a huge Vertigo fan. Peyton and Ravi end the night alone together. In Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat, Peyton borrows Liv curling iron and she ends up doing Peyton's hair. They exchange some girl talk, proving their strong friendship. They decide to go the spin class together. Later Peyton (dressed in her gear for spin class) enters Liv room ready to leave. She finds Liv about to smoke a self made bong and seems annoyed when Liv blows off spin class. Peyton reluctantly gives Liv a lollipop with drugs in it. While at home later that evening Peyton is attacked by Sebastian. In an effort to save Peyton, Liv goes full-on zombie and Peyton sees. Liv kills Sebastian and tells Peyton that she is a zombie. Liv goes to get first aid for Peyton but when she returns Peyton and her bags are not there. Ravi is hopeful that Peyton will still come to San Francisco with him but she stands him up effectively ending their relationship. Peyton does not return until Season 2 episode 3. Season Two Peyton returns to Seattle in episode 3 of season 2 "Real Dead Housewife of Seattle" and stays. She and Liv seem to be on good terms even though Peyton fled Seattle because she found out Liv was a zombie. She sleeps with Blaine DeBeers thinking he is a good man and getting him out of a murder investigation from Clive Babineaux, she asks Liv who he is really and Liv opens up about the real Blaine which turns he to say he was a massive mistake in her life. By the end of the season, she ends up pissing Ravi while everyone camps at Liv and Peyton's place as Major is arrested multiple times throughout the season for murders as the chaos killer and new reporters are outside their house. As Liv and Major walk in on Ravi and Peyton kissing Peyton dragged Ravi to the bedroom where we can only presume they had intercourse. Later on, she is kidnapped by Mr Bosse's men and Ravi finds her with the help of Blaine which when Blaine finds her while Ravi takes another route she hugs with emotion Blaine and Ravi walks in and can be put down by the image. Season Three Start of season three all four of the group including Liv, Ravi, Major, Clive and Peyton where they discuss not to keep secrets anymore between then as everyone knows about being a zombie (Clive finds out during season 2 as Liv stabs herself to prove zombies exist to make him help them to get Major out of prision) Whereas everything comes out such as Major's surprise as he finds out Peyton slept with Blaine some other stuff. Where Ravi is massively sarcastic and upset about Peyton's 'love' towards Blaine when she hugged him, where Peyton keeps up her wall saying she doesn't like Blaine like that but Ravi doesn't believe her due to them hugging when they saved her. Personality Peyton is an upbeat, ambitious individual. She's sensible, and straight-forward, and isn't afraid to call people out. While she doesn't completely understand or condone Liv's new lifestyle and often tries to persuade Liv to step it up, she's also supportive, thinking that Liv is going through post-traumatic stress disorder. While working, she is professional and self-assured. Physical Appearance Peyton is tall, with a tan skin-tone and mid-length, curly, brown/blonde ombre hair. Her eyes are green. She is often seen wearing power suits and heels while working, but comfortable clothes at home. Relationships *'Olivia Moore: Peyton's best friend and room-mate. *Major Lilywhite: Liv's ex-fiancé, they seem to be friends by association. *Blaine DeBeers: Client/informant/one-night stand/Ex-Boyfriend. Peyton fell for him while working a case against Stacey Boss, resulting in a sexual encounter prior to her learning the truth about him. The two grew closer after Blaine's amnesia, with Peyton realizing he was no longer the same man she knew following her rescue from Stacey Boss' henchmen. As of 3x04, Peyton initiated a physical relationship with Blaine and they remained a couple until 3x06, when Blaine confessed his memory loss was only temporary. *Eva Moore: Liv's mother, friends by association. *Evan Moore: Liv's brother, friends by association. *Ravi Chakrabarti: Ex-Boyfriend. *Stacey Boss: Peyton tried building a case against him in order to bring him to justice. Appearances: 17/32 Season 1 : '''7/13 *Pilot *Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? *The Exterminator *Flight of the Living Dead *Dead Air *Astroburger *Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat 'Season 2 : 10/19' * Real Dead Housewife of Seattle * Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues * Max Wager * Abra Cadaver * Fifty Shades of Grey Matter * Physician, Heal Thy Selfie * Pour Some Sugar, Zombie * Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be * Dead Beat * Salivation Army Gallery: Season3iZombiePoster.png Peyton.jpg Trivia * Alexandra Krosney was originally cast as Peyton Charles, as a main role, however, the role was re-cast and re-labelled as a recurring role. * Peyton is played by Aly Michalka, who is part of the musical duo 78violet (formerly Aly & AJ). * Peyton finds out that Liv is a zombie in Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat. She fled Seattle and the country due to the traumatic experience of seeing her kill Sebastian and realizing her roomate was a zombie. She returned in season 2, on good terms with Liv once more. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:TV Main Characters Category:Appears in season 2 Category:Appears in Season 3 Category:Former Recurring Characters Category:Main Character